Unheard Feelings
by fireblaze 7
Summary: What does the word love really mean? To Gray, love is something two people very close hold to each other, a bond. To Nastu, love is a word used to describe people you enjoy being around. Ever since they were young Gray always had a special place in hit heart for Nastu, but they each felt different for each other. Gray X Nastu, Laxus X Nastu, Gajeel X Nastu
1. Chapter 1

Well I done something and I've decided to make another Fairy Tail story. I don't own fairytail.

* * *

[Normal POV]

"Hey Gray, bet you can't catch me!" The pink haired boy said as he ran threw the forest clearing.

"I'm going to catch up to you Nastu!" The dark haired boy said as he ran faster catching up to the other child.

Nastu had just turned five while Gray just recently turned six.

Nastu has pink hair and wears yellow shorts with a red shirt. Gray has a dark blackish blue color hair. He is just in his boxers.

"I'm not going to lose to you!" The pinkett said as he picked up his speed.

The older boy sweat dropped. "You always say that."

"Well this time I really will!" Nastu was now determined.

The two were neck and neck with each other both running towards the finish line. The both dove for it and Gray barely made it over, but he still won.

"Dang! Lost again!" Natsu said slamming hit first into the ground.

"Told you so." Gray said shaking his head.

"Fine, let's go again!" Nastu said standing up but then fell.

"Come on it's getting late; we got to get back to the orphanage." Gray said walking off.

"Coming!" The pinkett exclaimed. He got up and began to walk. "Ow."

"What's wrong? Come on." Gray said as he continued walking.

"My leg hurts." He said back on the ground.

"Let me take a look." Gray said as he turned around.

"No, I'll be fine." Natsu said.

" Just let me see."

"No!" The younger boy yelled.

"Geehss, your always being difficult. Just let me look at it."

"No! Just go away!"

Nastu tried to run away but his leg was in too much pain. Gray pinned the smaller boy down and began to examine his leg.

" Hmmm, looks like it's sprained." Gray took Nastu shirt off of him and ripped it. Then he wrapped the injured leg. Natsu lifted his leg up and down a few times.

"Wow, what is this for?"

"It's so that your will be able to heal." Gray explained.

"Ok." Gray got off of him and he stood up. "It still hurts."

"Here, hop on." Gray said kneeling on a knee. Nastu hopped on. He wrapped his legs around the others waist and his arms over his shoulders.

"Thanks." Nastu said.

"Yeah, just don't expect it often." Gray said turning his head.

"You smell good." Natsu said as Gray began to move.

Gray turned red. "Shut up."

[Gray's POV]

"How much father is it?" Nastu wined.

"Not far." I said trying to keep calm. He has been doing this for the past five minutes.

"Are we almost there?" He said in a winy voice. I swear I think he is doing this on purpose.

"Shut up." I said.

"Why?"

"Cause your annoying me." I stated bluntly.

"Fine then let me walk." He demanded.

I was fed up with it now. I dropped him on his butt.

"Ow! Why did you drop me?" He said.

"Cause you told me to and cause you won't shut up." I said. I turned around and kept on walking. I don't even care anymore.

"WAIT!" He yelled. "I'm sorry." He said with tears running down his face.

I sighed. I guess I better go apologize to him for making him cry. I walked over to him and patted him on the back.

"No it isn't your fault. I was just frustrated, that's all."

I dried off his face with my hand and let him on my back. He was quiet.

We soon got back to the city of Magnolia and he hasn't said a word. I actually miss his voice.

'Darn it! Just had to make him cry! So stupid!' I started feeling guilty. I decided to speak to him.

"You ok up there Natsu?" I really concerned about him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied.

Just hearing his voice put me at an ease.

"Hey we're here." He said. I let him down.

We looked up to our home. Its name is Fairy Tail. The building is brown and has three signs with our symbol on it, green, red and blue. Our symbol resembles a fairy with a tail. Everyone has the symbol somewhere on the here. Mine is black and on the right side of my chest.

Master says it's a mystery whether fairy's have fails or not, and we are going to be the one to find out if they do or don't. Oh and to clarify, master is just the head of the orphanage.

"Ahh, welcome back my boys. How was your little trip?" Master said.

His real name is Makarov, we just either call him gramps or master. He is a short old man that usually has a staff that looks like a crossing sign with him. His hair is white and spread out. He also usually wears an overcoat to big for him.

"Nastu's leg got invited." I explained.

"I could have walked myself." He pouted.

"Well just bring him in; I'll just take a quick look." Master said walking back inside.

[Normal POV]

Gray patiently sat outside of the infirmary. Finally Makarov came out.

"Is he going to be ok?" Gray asked?

Makarov laughed. "It was nothing serious thanks to your quick thinking. All he just needs is a few moments rest. So you should go rest too."

The boy nodded and ran off to his room. He got underneath the thick covered and feel staired at the ceiling.

"Nastu." He mumbled,

The next day started off as normal. Gray spranged up out of bed and ran threw the halls.

"Where are you going?" A girl by the name of Erza asked. Erza has red hair, and usually has her upper body covered in armor. She is seven.

"To see Natsu." He said stopping.

"Oh he is in the kitchen." She pointed.

"Thanks!" He said running off and she sweat dropped.

Meanwhile in the kitchen were Nastu, Laxus and Lisanna. Laxus is the master's grandson and has spikey blond hair. He is eight. Lisanna on the other hand has white hair and is the youngest sibling of the Strauss trio and is five like Nastu. The two sat at the table while Nastu sat on the floor and stuffed his face.

"Don't you think that you should slow down." Laxus sweat dropped.

"Ignore him Nastu." She said.

"Sorry I'm just so hungry and it all just taste so good." He drooled a bit.

Laxus got up and picked a piece of rice off of his face. He ate it and Natsu turned red while the white haired girl glared at him.

"W-what was that for?" Nastu said crawling back.

"You had something on your face, it was just bothering me so I took care of it." He snickered as he returned to his seat.

"N-A-S-T-U!" Gray yelled as he ran through the door and hugged me. Lisanna glared at him now making him loosen his grip and Laxus laughed.

"Oh, hey Gray." The boy said in between chews.

"Is your leg ok?"

"Yeah." He resumed eating.

"Come on you need a bath, you smell." Gray said dragging him by his arm.

"My food!" He sulked.

"Why didn't I think of that!" Laxus growled.

Lisanna just sat there as rage swelled up in her. Sensing this Laxua got up and left.

[Nastu's POV]

"Why do I have to take my shorts off!" I yelled.

"So you don't get wet." He said shaking his head.

"Well why don't you take off your clothes?" I asked.

"Cause your the one about to take a bath." He said rolling up his pants legs.

No point in arguing. I pulled my shorts along with my underwear and got into the luke warm water. I sighed as I sat down into the tub. Gray claimed in and began walking my back off.

He grabbed some off the body wash and lathered it onto me. Then he moved to my chest. Finally he was done.

"I'm not sure." I said as he began to wash my private. I looked back at him and noticed he was turning red in the face. Wonder what's wrong with him.

He finally was done and began to scrub my legs. The he brought the nozzle over my head. He told me to close my eyes. I did as I was told and the water dampened my hair.

Next I'm guessing he put shampoo in my hair. He massaged it and I smiled at the relaxing feeling. Finally I felt more water rinse threw my hair.

"Done. You can open your eyes now." He said stepping out of the tub.

I opened my eyes, got out and dried myself with the towel he handed me.

He then handed me a pile of clothes and walked out.

"Well thanks, I guess."

[Normal POV]

Gray sighed as he closed the bathroom door.

"Sure took you a while in there."

Gray looked and saw that it was Gildharts standing there.

Gildharts is the second oldest, Makarvo being the first. He has short brown hair and basically everybody sees him as a father figure.

"Oh hey there, what are you doing?" Gray laughed.

"About to go to the bathroom." The man reached for the door.

"No you can't! Nastu is in there!" Gray panicked.

"Then why where you, wait a minute you like him don't you."the man said.

Gray blushed. "No, I just don't want you mistaken as a pervert."

"Liar. Why don't you tell Natsu!" Gildharts said.

"Tell me what?" Nastu said as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Good luck." Gildharts whispered to the boy as he slipped into the bathroom.

"Well?" Nastu questioned.

"Nothing, it slipped my mind." Gray lied.

"Oh ok. Well see later then." The oblivious child said while walking away.

* * *

Well this is just the being, if you like review and tell others about. My love ~ fireblaze


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is the fastest I ever updated something. The main reason so suddenly is cause I dont have school tomorrow! Yay me so its like just cause.

* * *

[Gray's POV]

It has been there years since I had the chance to tell Nastu how I feel about him. I am currently nine while he is eight.

"Hey Gray, what you doing?" The pinkett said jumping onto me.

"I was just relaxing until you jumped on me." I said opening an eye.

"Hehe sorry about that." He said rubbing the back of his head.

I think he just looks cute for no reason, like right now.

"Um Gray, why is your face red?" He pointed out.

And he is still as innocent as ever.

"Do you have a fever or something?" He put his hand on my forehead. "Your really hot."

'This really isn't helping.'

"No no, I'm fine. " I said chuckling to try to divert his attention from my face.

"Hum." He moved so now he was in my lap. He leaned closer until he was towards my face. I started to feel my face heat up even more.

"Uh Nastu." I said as he was now laying on me.

"Wow, you face got even redder. And hotter." He said looking me in the eyes.

"It's nothing."

"Fine." He said sitting back up.

"O Nastu!" Lisanna said running into the room. She is also currently eight.

She paused, shot a glare at me and then dragged Nastu along with her.

'At least that's over.' I said exhaling.

I got up and decided to walk around when I saw Mirajane and Erza running towards the front. Mirajane is the oldest of the Strauss trio. Both girls are elven.

Since I didn't know what was going on I decided to follow them. They led me to the front room where everyone was and master stood with two children behind him.

One was a blond hair girl that his behind his leg. She held a teddy bear close to her pink dress. The boy on the other hand had long black hair and multiple piercings. He just wore gray pants.

"This is Lucy," master pointed at the girl, "and this is Gajeel. They are the newest addition to our family, I expect you treat them like so." Master then walked away.

"Hey I'm Nastu and I am eight!" The pinkett said jumping in front oh Natsu. "Hey you!" He pointed to the two. "How old are you!?"

"Don't be rude!" Erza scolded.

"It's fine, I'm eight and hello." Lucy said. Nastu shook her hand.

"What about you?" He now looked at the boy.

"Tsk, I'm ten." He said looking away.

Erza slapped him in the head. "WHAT DID I JUST SAY!"

"Ow ow. Sorry but you didn't have to hit me!" He said tearing up while holding his head.

I would have said something but challenging Erza or Mirajane is just like asking to die.

"It's ok." The boy said to Erza while stuffing his hands into his pockets. "And you," Nastu looked up. "Stop being soft."

"I'm not soft!" He yelled.

"Then why are you crying?" Gajeel pointed out.

"Because!"

"Because what?" The older boy still teased.

"SHUT UP!" Nastu yelled as he picked himself .

"Nastu!" Lisanna yelled running after him.

It really hurt seeing him like that but I'm to weak to do anything. I walked towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Juvia asked me. She has blue hair and is nine just like me.

"Off to train." I said walking out.

[Normal POV]

"Hey." Lucy said as she entered the room occupied by Lisanna and Nastu.

"Hey Lucy." The albino greeted happily. Nastu looked up.

"So how's it going?" The blond said taking a seat.

"Good." The ablino said and Nastu just got up and left.

"What's with him?" Lucy questioned.

"He just cries a lot."

"Oh."

[Nastu's POV]

'Stupid Gajeel, big jerk. I'll show him.' I marched angrily down the hall way.

I must not have been looking because I ran into something stiff.

I looked up and saw it was the very person I was mad.

"Watch where you're going!" I yelled at him.

"Watch where I'm going?! You're the one who ran into me!" He yelled back.

"Well maybe if you wasn't in the way I would have ran into you!" I argued back.

"Tsk and to think I came here to apologize just to get yelled at." He crossed his arms.

I stopped yelling and thought, 'Why would he say sorry?'.

"I don't believe you." I said in dismay.

"Wow your such a damn kid." He turned around.

This angered me greatly.

"Your one to talk getting off on making people cry!"

"Actually, Erza made you cry, now just listen." He said facing me once again.

"Look here buddy, I don't c- hmmm." I was cut off by him pulling me close and silencing me with his lips.

My face started to get hot as he continued to kiss me. Finally he let go.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"What the hell! Why did you kiss me." I asked confused.

"Because." He paused and got red in the face. "I like you."

'Maybe that's why Gray gets like this.'

"Gajeel." I said looking at him now standing up. He took his leave.

'I have to find Gray.' I said running out of the orphanage.

[Normal POV]

In the woods Gray was continuously striking a tree.

"I have to get stronger, to protect Nastu." He said only focused on the tree, so in fact he did not hear Natsu calling his name.

"GRAY!" He yelled in the older boys ear.

"Gah!" He stumbled and feel. "What is it?"

"Why does your face turn red and you statt to heat up when ever I get close to you?" He asked bluntly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The older boy denied.

Nastu sighed and clime onto Gray. He put his lowered his face to the point where their lips were almost touching. Gray turned red.

"Um Nastu." He said trying not give in to the younger boy.

"Do you like me?" He asked not moving.

There was a long period of silence.

"Gray." The younger male grew impatient.

He took a deep breath and answered. "Yes, Nastu."

"Yes! Finally figured out why he turns red." The boy ran off triumphant.

"Wait, Nastu!" Gray said running after him.

Finally they reached the orphanage.

"Hey Nastu." Gajeel said.

"What?" He asked turning around. Gajeel hugged him.

Meanwhile Gray was froze at the end of the hall way.

* * *

Well thats the end of that chapter, I'll try to update weekly so stay on the watch for that.


	3. Chapter 3

And so we continue.

~ enjoy.

* * *

[Gray's POV]

Its been a year since Lucy and Gajeel came to Fairy Tail. Now everybody is a year older. And a year since I told Natsu that I like him. And a year since him and Gajeel kiss.

I'm still having a hard time getting over it.

'Why! Why Nastu! Why!' I thought as I struck the tree over and over again. My hands eggs aked and bleed as I hit harder and harder.

'Why are you so oblivious? Know that you know how i feel! What gives!' I couldn't feel hands any more.

"Damn it!" I punched the tree one last time. This time I felt bones break.

I heard a few twigs snap and I surveyed my surrounding are.

"Who's there!?" I said getting into a fighting stance.

"S-sorry." The blond girl said appearing in front of me.

Now she has been living with us at Fairy Tail. She is nine just like Lisanna and Nastu.

"My I help you?" I said somewhat lowering my guard.

"Why are you so upset?" She asked.

I looked at her. "It's nothing."

"Why are you lying?" She asked.

"What is there to lie about?" I said sitting in the grass.

"Your obviously mad about something." She sat next to me.

"Fine you win. I am." I said giving up.

"So what are you upset about?" She asked once again.

"A person I like is just like ignoring my feelings." I said laying down.

"Have you told them that you like them?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should go talk to him."

'Why didn't that ever cross my mind?!'

"Thanks Lucy!" I said sprinting towards fairy tail.

[Nastu's POV]

Well I am finally nine. I dont really know why but people have just started acting strange around me.

Laxus and Elfman just stare at me while I'm not looking, Gajeel keeps walking around in just his underwear near me. Let me just say that is Gray's thing. Speaking of him he has been acting weird lately. I wonder what's with him. He still gets red in the face.

I know he likes me and I like him too. Thats why we are friends. I wonder where he went anyways.

Well right now I am finally alone. I sat at the table after grabbing my bowl of strawberry ice cream. I happily began to eat enjoy the peace and quite.

"Hey Nastu!" Laxus's voice said entering the kitchen.

'Seriously, not even five minutes.'

"Oh hey." I said putting on a fake smile.

"What ya eating?" The blonde said getting extremely close.

"Uh can you move back some?" I asked sweat dropping.

"Sure." He said sitting on my lap.

'This is not what I ment!'

"Your squishing me Laxus." I said truing to push him off,

"Oh, ok."

He got up and I sighed and grabbed my bowl of ice cream. Out of no where he pulled me into his lap and turned me around so that now he was facing me.

"Aren't we a little to old for this?" I questioned him. Like he is twelve and I'm nine.

"Hey!" I pouted as he ate some of my ice cream.

"What?" He acted like he did nothing wrong.

"Thats was mine!"

He took another spoonful.

"DIDN'T YOU JUST HEAR ME!?"

"Oh Nastu don't be like that." he said as he took another spoonful.

He brought my face closer as our lips pressed together. I tries to resit but he held my head in place. Some how he managed to slip his tougne threw and into my mouth. I shivered as the sweet yet cold ice cream melted into my mouth. He then broke from me.

"Hah...ha...ha..." I panted. My face flustered as it start to heat up. 'What did he do to me?'

"Want some more, Nastu?" He said licking the spoon from top to bottom.

I hungerly shoke my head and he took another scoop into his mouth, I opened my mouth. He slipped his tongue in. I sucked on it as it roamed the inside of my mouth.

Once again we bike apart. He lifted my chin up with one of his fingers.

"Your a really messy eater, ya know that?" He guided his finger across my cheek.

He then picked me up and place me on the table. He ripped open my shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" I said lifting my head up. He started to pour the cold substance onto my chest.

"Ha.. Nyyyaaaa... Ha." He the started to lick the metlting solid off of me.

"Haaa... Laxus... What are ... You doing?" 'Why does this feel so good?'

He continued to lap the liquid off of me until it was all gone.

"Hmm seems like your finally ready." He said stopping.

"What do you m-mean by that?" I asked. Mabye this is what has been wrong with me.

"You started puberty."

"Oh, what's that?" I asked sitting up.

"When people reach a certain point in their life they start to change mentally and physically." He explained.

"Is that why my body starts feeling hot?" I asked.

"Hot where?" He touched my face.

placed"

His hand traveled to my chest. And I whole my head. Then he placed his hand on my thigh.

"Yeah espically there. Can you help me deal with it?"

"Uhhh." Turned a deep shade of red.

"Nastu?" Gray said running into the kitchen. He pasued and staired at us. He then walked out of the kitchen.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" We heard from the next door over followed by the sound of something breaking.

"Well I guess I can but it will be painful at first." He said turning back to me,

"Ok."

"Oh no ya don't!" Gajeel came and busted into the room wearing only shorts.

"What the hell!" Laxus said.

"Your way to old for him and you know it!" Gajeel yelled at Laxus.

"If I am then so are you!" Laxus argued back.

"What ever!"

I used the chaos to slip out. This heat thing could wait.

-the next day-

[Gajeel's POV]

Laxus has another thing coming if he thinks I am just going to sit and let him have that boy. Bitch please. Well I got a plan. I got to get a lead so blondie can't claim him,

"Nastu!" I said as I saw him walking threw the hall.

He turned, faced me, turned the other way and ran.

'Oh hell naw, he did not.' I thought as I ran after him.

I quickly caught up to him and pick him up throwing him over my shoulder.

"Put me down!" He said kicking and clawing at my back.

"No matter what you do I refuse to let go."

I walked into my room, threw him on the bed, and locked the door.

"What do you want!?" He growled.

"I'm just helping you with that problem of yours." I said pushing him down onto the bed.

Yeah I over his and Laxus's conversation yesterday.

I tugged off his pants even though he resited. So I said fuck it and tore them off of him.

"What the hell!" He said backing away.

I grabbed his legs and pulled him back towards me. "Rember I am just helping you."

"What do you want?" He tried kicking but my grip was firm.

"I'll just show you what I want you to do." I yanked of his boxers and began to lick his penis.

"G-gajeel w-what are...haha... doing?" He started to get hard and I took it into my mouth.

He gripped my hair forcing me to take more of him into my mouth.

"Fu-fuck faster." He moaned.

I kept my pace. I didn't want him to think he was running anything.

"Wait stop!" he said.

"What is it?" I said pulling off.

"I think I have to go pee." He said red with embarrassment.

"I doubt that." I started to stroke him slowly.

Finally he cummed in my hand, the white fluid shot unto my hand. I licked it off while he staired. I couldn't tell if it was out of disgust, curoristy or both.

I unzipped my pants freeing my penis. "Your turn." I mentioned him to come over to me.

He hesitated, but eventually came over. At he just looked at it. He rose to up so he was just on his knees. I grew annoyed by him but I didn't want to rush . I grabbed my now harden member and poked at his bottom lips with it.

Slowly he took the head in but but pulled off. He move and pushed me down so I was no sitting on the floor while he was now on his hands and knees.

For a while we stayed in the same okward position. Finally he worked up the courage and slid it into his mouth, he stopped half way.

He looked up to me with worried eyes and I nodded in approval.

He started to get the hang off it as he bobbed his head slowly across my erect penis.

'God he moving so slow but his mouth is so hot, has he had any experience with this?'

I then had an idea. I grabbed his hair, pulled him off, got on my knees and thrusted back into him mout causing him to make a humpf sound.

"Suck it."

He started bobbing his head again.

"Take it deeper."

This time he went all the way to the base, to the tip and back.

"Faster."

He pulled off, "I can't."

"Fine then."

I grabbed him by the hair and starting to trust back and forth into him mouth eating slight wimpers from him.

I let a long grow as I climaxes into his mouth. "Sallow."

He gulped it all down but some got on his face. I sighed. "Wow your messy." I said whipping off his face with my shirt.

I got up and opened the door. "Thanks Nastu, I really had fun." I closed the door.

-the next day-

[Gray's POV]

Damn it why does this happen to me ever single time?

"I got him!" Lucy said entering my room. "Here you go."

"Hey Gray." He just looked at me.

"Hey."

"So you wanted to tell me something?" He sat next to me.

"Yeah you know how I like you?"

"Yeah, thats why were good friends." He smirked.

"Tsk." 'Fine I guess I am just gonna have to do this the hard way.'

I pushed him down and held his arms above his head pinning him to the bed.

"Gray! What are you doing?"

"Showing you just what I mean."

I pressed my lips against his, he wimpered and squirmed but I didn't care. But he did taste like strawberries for some reason.

I broke apart from him, the only thing connecting us was a thin line of saliva.

I got up. "Thats all I wanted to say." I went out of the room in search of Lucy.

* * *

Well thats is the end of this chapter. Tell me what you think about it. Or what do you think will happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

My apologies this took so long to get done. With out further delay, here is chapter four.

[Nastu's POV]

A year has passes and Laxus and Gajeel have started "helping me". Laxus, Erza and Mirajane are all thirteen. Those two can't shut up while Laxus, well he just acts the same really. Gajeel, Elfman, and Loke (new guy that is often referred to as strawberry due to his hair, he also has glasses) are twelve and they often get nosebleeds around me. Juvia and Gray are eleven. And finally Lucy, Lisanna and I are ten.

Speaking of Gray for some reason I can't stop thinking about Gray. I want to, no. I need to know what he meant by that kiss.

"Nastu!" Elfman said entering the room sitting next to me on the couch.

"Hey." I said closing my eyes.

"What's bothering you? If you need help I don't mind."

I sighed as I rolled over and climbed onto him. I pressed my lips against his but he me pushed back.

"What are you doing?!" He exclaimed.

"Letting you help me." I said puzzled.

"I don't know what your talking about, but I meant talking." He sat me in his lap.

I sighed. "Have you seen Gray lately?"

"No but why?"

"Oh just wondering."

"But can I ask you something Natsu?" He said stroking my hair. I slightly purred.

"Um sure." He turned me around so we were face to face.

"What did you think I meant by help?"

I sweat dropped. "Um well, how Gajeel and Lax us help me." He raised his eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Well we do things?"

"What kind of things?" He said intrigued.

I felt my face start to heat up. "Well we kiss and stuff like that."

"Oh it all makes sense now!" He exclaimed.

"Ehh?" Now I was the confused one.

"Why you just thought I wanted you for your body when I said I'll help you." He slightly chuckled.

"What's so funny about that!?" I got slightly pissed.

"Haha, oh nothing. By the way should you be looking for streaking boy?" He said. I guess he was trying to change the subject. But then I remember I was looking for Gray. I hopped out of Elfman's lap and continued my search.

[Normal POV]

"Now where could he be?" Nastu grumbled as he continued to roam the halls of fairy tail.

He searched under the tables, every room and even the woods. Finally he gave up.

It was close to twelve at night. Nastu laid exhausted on the floor whit no strength left to continue. Soon the lack of sleep began to take affect on his body. The boy passed out.

The doors creaked open as the raven came into the building cover with small cuts and bruises. He looked at the small pinkett and step over his body, careful not to step on his back as he went towards his room.

"Gray.." The pinkett said without moving his position.

It took a while, but the raven answered back.

"Yes?"

The small boy lifted his head up.

"What does it mean?" He said yawning..

"It means exactly what I meant." He hit the pinkett in the head causing him to go into sleep.

~next day~

The boy opened his eyes and look around, he noticed he was on a bed and there was a television on the stand.

"Oh so I see your awake." A boy said not looking up from his book.

"How did I get here Laxus? Nastu began to stretch.

"I brought you I'm here." He placed his book down.

"Oh?" Nastu said wiping his eyes. He is now dully awake.

"Want to have some fun, Nastu?" The small boy jump and turn around. He froze as his eyes met with Laxus's.

"How did you do that?!" He said stunned.

"Never mind that, let's get started." The teen said as he began to take off his shirt. Nastu licked his lips.

"Oh so you like what you see?" The teen chuckled.

He pushed Nastu so he was on his back.

"I want to do something different today, but it might slightly hurt." He explained while taking Nastu's pants off.

Laxus pulled off the boys underwear and spread his legs. At first he poked at the boy's entrance. Nastu squirmed but he was held firmly in place.

"Alright, let's begin." The teen said as he started to lick around his hole.

"Ahh fuck." Nastu started to relax as he got used to the wet muscle prodding his entrance.

Laxus removed his tounge and replace it with a finger.

"Ow, it hurts." Nastu said starting to tear up.

"I know, I know, just bear with it a little longer and ease up some." Laxus began to move his finger in and out at a slow pace.

Nastu whimpered slightly but got used to it. Then Laxus added a second finger and stretched the boy even further.

"Ow, why do your fingers have to be so big?" The pinkett whined.

"You're the one who is trying to swallow them whole." He moved his fingers in a scissoring motion.

When the younger male relaxes he finally added in a third finger. To help him ease up on the pain he began to stroke his penis. Nastu stared at the teen above him.

Soon Laxus removed his fingers and threw his pants to the side. He positioned himself at the boy's entrance.

"This might hurt some." He said cupping the pinketts face. He brushed their lips together as he slowly pushed in.

Nastu started to tear up from the pain, it felt as if he was being ripped in rolled down his face as the blond stayed in place careful not to move an inch to put the boy in any more pain.

"I'm fine." Nastu said wiping his face.

Laxus nodded and began to move.

"Ah...hic..ow...gah...hic..." Nastu gripped onto the blond's shoulders.

Laxus parted his lips and slid his tongue into Nastu's mouth. He roamed the boys cavern savoring the taste.

He broke the kiss to reach down while continuing to thrust into the boy and began to stroke him.

The pinkett's breath quickened as pain turned into pleasure.

Laxus felt a warm liquid cover his chest, he looked down to see Nastu has came on the both of them.

The boy's entrance tightened from the release pushing the teen over the edge. He stopped moving as his cummed began to fill the boy.

Nastu whimpered as the warm fluid over flowed and started to leak out of his entrance. Some blood slightly trickled out.

Laxus brought the boy up in his arms and hugged him close without pulling out.

"Sorry you had to go through that pain Nastu."

Nastu began to slightly sob. He whipped his face and smiles at the older male. The blond saw this and returned his smile.

"Nastu." Then stared into each other's eyes.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He pulled out of the boy and carried him to the bathroom. He stripped him on his shirt then placed him into the warm water. Then he stepped in and pulled Nastu onto his lap.

Gently he washed the younger male.

"Gray." Nastu mumbled.

Laxus stopped. "Is something wrong?

"Hum, oh nothing."

"It's Gray isn't it." The blond said.

There was a long period of onward silence.

"Yeah." The pinkett finally answered.

"Oh." Laxus said with tears strolling down him face. He continued to wash the boy but made no sound.

[Laxus's POV]

Why him Nastu? Why.

I don't understand why he likes Gray so much. Maybe I should tell him that I have a crush on him.

I cleared my throat. "Nastu, I have something to tell you."

He turned around in the tub. "What is it? And why are you crying?"

"I like you." He cut me off.

"Yeah, I know that. And I like you too, that's why we're friends."

It felt as if I had been shot.

More tears came down my face. I grabbed his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "I like you a lot more than that, I...I love you."

Onward silence filled the air.

Finally he just broke down.

'Fuck what did I do to make him cry!?"

"I'm sorry Natsu. Its my fault for only thinking about myself and not considering your feelings."

"You did nothing, it was me." He said bawling his eyes out.

I look at him puzzled.

"Here I am and all these people like me and I don't even think about how I make them feel.

At this point he just looked so weak and fragile. I pulled him into my arms. "It's going to be fine Nastu, I promise."

[Gray's POV]

I sat on the river bank throwing rocks.

"Damn you Gajeel"

"I finally found you." I heard the voice of a little girl.

"What is it Lucy?" I said no turning towards her.

"Why are you here all by yourself?" She took a seat next to me.

"Just trying not to think about Nastu." I said as I threw another rock. It skimmed the surface and finally sank.

"It will be alright Gray." She patted me on the back.

'Man I hope so.'

[Normal POV]

It was the had just become the next day. Everybody was asleep except for Gajeel and Gray due to the fact they both just got back.

"Gray." The older boy stared at the other.

"Gajeel." He said without looking his way.

"So do you like Nastu?" Gajeel asked.

"What's it to you?" Gray said.

"I was just asking." Gajeel said trying to keep his cool.

"Well since we both like him, why don't we just share him?" He suggested.

"Why?"

"Well Laxus already had his way with him and I was going to do the same, I just thought you could use the extra help." He shrugged.

"Laxus, did what?" Gray said with some anger in his voice.

"Ahh so you do care." Gajeel said.

Gray walked away full of anger. He opened up Nastu's door.

"Why!" Gray yelled waking the pinkett up.

He jumped in surprise and ran over to the raven and hugged him. "Gray."

"Why did you let Laxus have your virginity!?" He yelled.

"Huh?" Nastu was confused at first but then saw a glare in the raven's eye that made him back away.

"Tsk, still playing dumb I see. Fine, you leave me no choice.

He pinned the pinkett against the wall and bit harshly into his shoulder.

The pinkett cringed. "Ow! What are you doing!?"

"Something I should have done a while ago." He unbuckled his pants letting them drop to the floor.

"Gray." Nastu said I'm a scared tone. "Please stop."

The smaller male pushed Gray away but was quickly overpowered. He was flipped onto his back and pinned on the bed.

"Finally." Gray said as he undid the youngers pants. He trusted in without any preparations. Nastu screamed in pain. Tears swelled up in eyes, his entrance felt as if it was on fire.

"Hic...Ow...Gray...hic...gah...why...why..., are you...ow...doing this." Tears streamed down his face as the Gray continued to pound into him. Blood slightly trickled from his abuse hole.

"Wow Nastu, even now you look cute. It's a shame it had to come to this." He continued to fuck the boy senselessly.

"It hurts... Stop.." The pinkett said as his mind went blank.

"Why can't you see how I feel for you? Why Nastu. You just don't know how bad it hurts me." Gray said as he picked up his pace.

He spread the pinketts legs even further just so he could go deeper. He stopped for a moment and continued to thrust.

"STOP!" Nastu yelled at the top of his lungs. Finally he couldn't scream any more. He laid there and silently sobbed to himself.

With one final push, Gray reached his limit. He paused as his fluid shot out into the smaller boy. He then released him as he pulled out; blood and semen stained the bed as it flowed down his thigh.

Nastu curled himself into a ball and shivered. "hic...why, Gray?"

Gray put on his pants and left out of the room.

"Well why did you do that?" Gajeel asked as Gray walked by him.

"To help him understand, the pain that I feel." The raven said back.

Well chapter four comes to an end, but this is only the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

Just a note, everybody is the same age they were in the last chapter.

* * *

[Gajeel' POV]

It's only been two months since Gray, well raped Nastu and he shooked up by it. And I mean a lot.

For example ever time he even thinks of Gray he breaks down. And to make matters worse he won't even tell anybody about, so that makes the only people who know about is him, Gray and myself.

I guess it would be beneficial if I tried but there is no garenty that he would be willing to talk. Everybody, expect Laxus who has been away for a week now, tried everything but they all fail.

I might as well give it a shot, like theres nothing to lose. Stupid raven should have just listened damnit!

"Master." I said entering his room.

"What is it boy?" He said not turning from the window. Outside it was dark and the rain was pouring hard.

"Have you seen Nastu?" I asked concentrating again.

"I believe he's outside." He said still facing the window.

'That idiot! What the hell is he thinking?!'

"Thanks!" I said running out of the room. I ran down a flight of stairs almost tripping over some and ran out of the building.

'I got to find him. Damn I'm a dumb ass, should have done something before hand.'

I ran threw the streets of Magnolia screaming Nastu's name looking for a sign of him.

I stopped running to catch my breath. I looked over to my side and saw a boy sitting by the river bank. I walked closer and noticed it was Nastu.

"Hey!" I said jumping down so I was next to him. "What the hell are you doing outside in the damn rain!?"

The pinkette continued to look down. He clenched his fist tightly.

"Are you even listening to me?" I was starting to lose patience. 'Stay calm, rember he just went threw a tramtizing event.' I took a deep breath.

"I know what happened." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

He turned and looked at me. His eyes were bloodshot red like as if he had been crying all day.

"Oh." He said in a weak voice.

'Well at least I'm getting him to talk.'

"You should come back." I said extending my hand.

"Why?"

"Because everybody is worried about you." He looked back down.

I was getting aggrevated so I grabbed him by the shirt and carried him back ignoring his protest.

Once we got back I threw him on the couch. I left out of the room and brought him a change of clothes. "You should put these on."

"Why?" He asked.

I saw that we were getting no where so I just handed him the clothes and left.

[Nastu's POV]

I went into the bathroom and began to change my clothes.

"Nastu." I heard Gray voice. I tensed up, but realized that it was just my imagination.

I slipped on the dry shirt which made me notice how red my wrist were.

"Dinner Nastu!" Lisanna called.

I sighed as I walked into my room and locked the door.

"Hey, come eat." She said once more. I made no attempt from moving.

"I'll just bring your food up to you then." I sighed as she walked away.

Now that I think about it I haven't seen Gray around lately.

I climbed onto my bed and wrapped my self in the thin cover, the only light was from moon through the window.

I heard some knocks but it ignored it. Who ever it was sighed as they sent a plate underneath the door. I'm guessing it was Lisanna.

"So you ready to talk about it?" I heard Gajeel's voice threw the window.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Waited for you."

"That's not creepy at all." I sighed.

"Fine but let me ask you something first."

"Ask away." He sat down on the floor.

"How do you know what happened?" He just sat there. "Well?"

He hesitated, I knew something was up. I couldn't put my finger on it so I ignored it.

"Well I just noticed a change in you behavior."

"Hhmm." He is obviously lying but I'll get the truth out of him.

"So how do you feel." He changed the subject.

I just went along with it. "Sore, dirty, hurt, broken, torn."

He raised a brow? 'Your not angry?"

I shook my head. "Naw, I'm pissed."

"So have you seen him lately?"

'This is all pointless.' I turned and faced him. "Why would you care?"

"I was just asking, no need to get an atitude."

"Hmm." I staired at the ground. "So how long have you known about this?"

Again he hesitated so I wandered for him. "You was there when it happened."

I loomed at him to noticed he turned so he want looking at me directly.

"Face me." He looked back at me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I... Don't know, sorry Na..."

I cut him off. "Fuck your sorry. You could have stopped all of this, out." I pointed at the door. He got up and left closing the door after him.

"Bastereds." I said hitting the wall.

I looked out the window. 'Sure is a nice night.' I climbed off onto the ledge and jumped off.

"Nastu." I heard behind me. This time, I knew it was real, I could hear his voice. "What do you want Gray?"

"Come here, I have something to say." He voice sounded sad.

"That's all!?" I was starting to get pissed.

"I'm sor..." I cut him off.

"It's to late for a sorry, Gray." I said walking off. I can never forgive him for what he did to me.

* * *

I know this is shorter than the other chapters my apologies.


	6. Chapter 6

Ahh done, just FINALLY! Stupid writer's block. Hopefully nobody thought I just forgot about this. So this is the next year. So here are the ages so far: 14; Laxus, Mirajane, Erza 13; Gajeel, Elf man, Loke12; Juvia and Gray 11; Juvia, Gray, Nastu. So hopes that clears up any confusion.

* * *

[Normal POV]

One year has passed since the incident between Nastu and Gray, ever since then they haven't so much as murred a word to the other. In addition Laxus finally returned from his trip.

"Nastu!" The blond said hugging the pinkett causing him to whimper. "I missed ya." He nozzled his nose in the pink hair. Nastu looked at the ground refusing to make eye contact.

"What's wrong? He asked looking at the younger male. Nastu remained silent.

"Fine then." Laxus said picking the boy up. He connected their lips, generally dragging his lip against Nastu's bottom lip. He quickly moved to his neck and began to suck on the pale flesh.

The pinkett dug his finger nails into the blond hitting on his bottom lip to prevent any noise from escaping. Taking notice of this the teen dug his teeth into the shoulder causing blood to skowly trickle. Not missing a beat he lapped up the crimson liquid.

"Laxus." The name escapes from his lips earing a smirk from the blond. He lowered the boy in his arms so that they were face to face. Nastu breath was heavy as he clung to Laxus while the blond softly nibbled on his earlob.

The pinkett face became flustered as he yanked the teen by his hair. Wrapping his arms around his be brought the two of them together. Their tounges pushed back and forth in a fight for dominance which Lax us eventually one.

Nastu melted into Laxus's arms as the wet muscle explored his mouth causing him to moan into the other's mouth.

They broke apart gasping for air, the younger male tightly held onto the older male.

"Laxus, I'm glad your back." Nastu said in a soft tone.

"Do you want to take this further? We can stop if you want." Laxus asked staring into the boys eyes. He responded with a nod.

The blond moved the pinkett into his arms and carried him upstairs.

Gentally he laid the boy on his back. He lifted up his shirt and planted small kisses along his chest. He completely removed Nastu's shirt and began to use his tongue to circle around some of his nipple before taking it into his mouth.

With caution he began softly bite down, Nastu threw his head back in pleasure.

Soon Laxus moved above him, joining the pinkett on the bed. He first took of his pants and threw them to the side. He then removed Nastu's pants freeing how erection. The smaller male slightly spread his legs to give Laxus better access.

He placed a finger at the puckering hole. "Just tell me when to stop, even if it isn't a lot of pain at all." The boy nodded and the blond began to ease a finger in.

'Relax.' He said then feeling the walls around his finger loosen.

Nastu started to moan as the blond began to pump his finger in and out of him, gradualy gaing speed. He griped the sheets of the bed tightly when he felt a second finger enter. They stopped moving so that he could adjust. Panting he nodded as the two units began to move in a sciccoring motion slowly stretching him.

When he thought the boy was ready the blond added a third finger. He started to move them in hopes of finding Nastu's prostate.

Nastu threw his head back while arching his back. "R-right t-there." He said pushing his hips back in hopes of hitting his prostate again. Laxus saw this and began to smirk.

"You ready?" He said now freeing how erection and pointing it at the boys entrance.

"Yeah but I wanna try something." He said.

"Um ok."

The boy sat up. "Lay down he instructed and the blond followed directions.

The pinkett placed his hands on the muscled chest as he moved so he was on top. He took he blond's erection and lined the tip up with his entrance. Slowly he began to continue to push the entire length until it completly filled him.

Placing his both hands back onto Laxus's chest he began to start moving. His face was flustered as he let out small moans and pants for air.

Laxus bit his lip as we watched the pinkett ride him. He bit his lip as he grabbed the sheets. Nastu began to move faster, the blond thrusts upward.

"Aaaa fuck, aa." He fell onto the older males chest, the impact of the blond's erection and his prostate had caused him to see starts.

Grabbing the pinkett's bottom he lightly spread the two muscles as he pushed back in.

Nastu began to moan uncontrollably as Laxus spread his legs and thrust in and out faster, the sound of smacking flesh filled the room.

The blond paused for a moment. He sat up with the boy in his lap and pulled out. Nastu winner at the lost when he realized he was being bent over.

The blond moved behind him and thrusted back inside of him. "Your insides feel so good, Nastu." He said as he stayed motionless.

"Laxus." He grumbled.

"Yes love?"

"Can you move?" He rocked his hips back and forth grinding against the other male.

"What was that." He said smirking.

"Please, just fuck me." Nastu turned as red as a tomatoe.

"Your wish is my command." He said gribbing his hips, pulling back until only the tip was still in and slammed in.

"Ahh.. Soo... Good..." He slightly drolling.

Laxus grabbed the boys erection and began to pump the boys erection. He leaned over, "Cum for me, Nastu." He whispered into his ear.

Nastu breath began to hitch as his prostate was hit dead on constantly. He threw his head back arching his back. "Laxus!" He screamed as he felt the cum shoot out onto his chest and Laxus's hand.

Feeling the younger male's wall tightly clamp around him he reached his limit as well. "C-cumming!" He said as the sticky liquid shot out into the boy, eventually over flowing.

They both stopped moving to catch their breath, the blond pulled out and laid next to the pinkett. He wrapped an arm around him bringing the two closer.

"I love you." Nastu said nuzziling the older males chest.

Laxus smiled. " Love you too." He said drifting asleep with Nastu.

[Gray's POV]

One by one, I constantly threw pebble by pebble into the river.

"What's wrong?" A girls voice said from behind.

"Lucy." I said turning around. I have been waiting for some time now to speak to her.

"Yes?" She said.

"I'm leaving, tell Nastu I said good bye."

I began to walk away.

~the next day~

[Gajeels POV]

I stood at Nastu's room door. I raised my hand to knock but the hestited and put it back down.

With the twist of the nod, the door opened revealing him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He said rubbing his eye with the sleeve of the jacket he is wearing. From what it seems, it looks as if that is all he is wearing.

'Well it's now or never I guess.'

I got down on my hands and knees and bowed.

"Nastu forgive me, I am sorry. From now on I will do anything to please you."

I period of silence fell upon us. I looked up to see he have left.

I stood to my feet and dusted my self off. I turned around and to my surprise Nastu was right in front of my face.

"How did you get there so fast?" I said jumping back. "And what's that for?" I pointed to the silver collar in his hand.

"Oh this?" He pointed at the object. "This is to make sure you keep your promise." He wrapped the collar around my neck and with a snap it locked.

"Now come." I shifted a brow. "Where are we going?"

He tugged on the collar dragging me along with him.

"Lucy told me Gray ran away yesterday and so you, Lax us, and I are going to bring him back."

"Wait! Why?" I'm so confused, I thought the kid hated him for what he did.

He looked back. " You're just coming to have to wait until we get there to find out."

* * *

Well glad I am done with that. So I kind of came up with some ideas of some names of some of these parrings. I mean seriously, if Pikachu X Ash gets a name and these don't then wtf -_-.

Phantom shipping: Gajeel X Nastu

~They met during the Phantom lord arc

Dragon shipping of Fairy tail Dragon shipping (FD shipping for short): Laxus X Nastu

~ Originally there were only two dragon slayers in Fairy tail; Nastu and Laxus

Fairy Shipping: Gray X Nastu

~ Not including happy Gray and Nastu were the first male characters introduced to us.

* these can go either way so like Nastu X Gray would still be Fairy shipping.

* this also applies to Yuri and regular smut, not just yaoi so why don't you guys come up with some? ^-^

So what do you think? Do you like the pairing names? Or what's going on in the story?

Tell me in a review! Much appreciated, Fireblaze


	7. Chapter 7

No smut this chapter. natsu is 12, Gray is 13, Gajeel is 14, Laxus 15

* * *

[Gray's POV]

It has been a year now since I left Fairy Tail. I miss everyone, especially Natsu.

"Damn it!" I said while I continued to walk on the streets, the lights continued to flicker. After a while you just get used to it.

"Gray." A voice behind me spoke in a sad tone as if the person was about to cry. I stopped and looked around but not a person in sight.

I shook my head as I continued on. I can't afford to get distracted now.

A few more minutes and I found a place to lie down. 'I'll rest here.' I thought. I moved rocks out of the way and made a smooth surface. I laid on the ground and used my bag of things I have been able to accumulate as a pillow. "Natsu."

"Gray." The voice from earlier said. My eyes darted open and there in front of me was Natsu when he was five.

"Why did you leave Gray!?" He said as began to cry.

"Natsu." I said as I felt guilty. I never liked seeing him sad. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please stop crying."

"G-gray, c-come back." He said as he began to hiccup.

"I can't do that." I said.

"But why?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you again." I began to think back to that day I raped him. I had put him into so much aggony, so much pain. I might have even left him tramitized at that. I was just acting on how I felt not considering him.

I removed my hand from his shoulder and started on my way. I need to get away from him.

"Gray!" He screamed, but I ignored him. I started to run to get away from him faster. My heart aced as he continued to scream my name, but I couldn't go back.

I kept running until I say a bright light. I ran into the light with zero doubt in my mind.

"Don't go." He said before his voice vanished completly.

My body jerked up as I woke up covered in sweat. I continued to breath hard as I came to my senses.

'It was just a dream, but it felt so real.' I staired at my palms.

'Better start moving, a town is up ahead.'

XxxxxxxxxxX

The town finally came into view with the sun setting. It took me quite a while, but I finally made it.

I wondered around for a place to get something to eat when I stumbled on a flea market. It had every thing that you could think off, from food, to daily health items, and other things.

I walked over to a shelf and grabbed two pounds of apples and placed them into a bag. I brought the bad over to the man.

"That will be five dollars." The man said.

I reaches into my pocket and pulled out the remaining money. I uncrumbled it and began to count it. "One...two.. " I began. I soon realized I only had half of the amount I needed.

I slimed as I hope the man would make an expection for me. I put the money on the counter.

"Sorry kid, you don't have enough." He slid the money back to me.

I sighed. 'Looks like I'm going without food for a while.'

"Here." A large man with a cape said putting the money on the counter. His hair was brown and slicked back.

"Gildharts." I said.

"Long time no see, Gray." He said handing me the bag which I gladly excepted.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked since its been years since I last saw him.

"Makarov sent me out on a job." He said. "Come with me.

"Ok."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"So what your saying is, you basically force yourself onto Nastu and you ran away from the orphanage?" He said trying to make some sense into the information I just gave him.

"Yeah that's basically it." I said while I continued to stuff my face with food he brought me.

"Slow down kid, the food isn't goinin any where."

I stopped. Eating and looked up at him.

"Well have you at least tried to apologize?"

The air was filled with silence. I shook my head.

"I see."

I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes. 'Damn it, why am I such an idot!?'

"There, there. No need to cry." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I-I." I stuttered.

"You shouldn't be so worried about the past, but you need some way to fix the problem at hand. And right now that's apologizing to Natsu."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Follow me." He said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Within a day we back in Magnolia. We got of the train and made our way to Fairy Tail. Nothing seem new as we walked among the familiar streets.

"Here we are Gray." He said when we finally got there.

"Yeah." I said opening the door.

* * *

So I might do a chapter on what's going in back in fairytail, still debating on it. And for;

Dutch: thanks and fixed it this chapter

Blackagenda: 1 sure let's here your idea 2 I never thought of those two, why don't you come up with a name :)

Any other questions or concerns just put it as a review or pm. I will get to it sooner or later


End file.
